


To Have and To Hold

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet wherein Sam and Dean discover they are actually married in the eyes of God<br/>This takes place several days after the scene in the church at the end of Season 8 where Dean tells Sam there’s nothing he’d put in front of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В болезни и здравии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281388) by [Wayward_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr), [Wincent_Cester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester)



Dean shook his head. “Wait—we’re WHAT?"

"You pledged your troth in a church. Before God."

"I—what’s a troth?"

Crowley sighed. “Don’t you ever read? You pledged your faith and loyalty to Sam. Said there was nothing, past or present, you’d put in front of him." He stepped closer to Dean. “Troth? Pledged." He grinned. “Right after Sam did the same thing. Said he’d rather die than let you down again. If that’s not a pledge of true love and loyalty, I don’t know what is."

Sam stammered, but no words came out.

"And Dean. You tethered his left hand."

"That was a bandanna, not a ring!" Sam held up his hand.

"And lest you forget, I was a witness. It’s all official and legal-like, at least in the eyes of the Lord."

Sam and Dean stared at each other. “We’re…married?"

"That’s right, boys." Crowley adjusted his tie.  "Mazel tov."


End file.
